The Man In the Blue Box
by Abicroft Holmes
Summary: A strange man appears in Baker Street, sent by Mycroft to solve an impossible case...
1. A Strange Occurence

It was a normal day, or what could be considered one with Sherlock in the house. He had once again stowed a gruesome human body part in the fridge, which Molly always seemed to be happy to supply him with from the morgue. John had the unluckiness to opening the fridge to the lovely sight of several pairs of eyeballs in a jar. It certainly put him off the tea he was making. John sighed, purposefully closing the door loudly and glanced at Sherlock, who was currently observing something under his microscope that looked suspiciously like a sliced eyeball.

"Why do you have to put them in the fridge?" John complained as he walked past a preoccupied Sherlock, and was surprised to receive an, if short, answer.

"Where else am I meant to keep them?"

John smiled to himself, it was always like this. Sherlock turned to observe John, still with a very slight limp, and military induced posture, flop into his favourite chair, sigh and pick up the paper.

"Sherlock, why is there an advert to sell Mycroft in the newspaper? 'Tall, fat and annoying. Must go immediately.' He doesn't even live here."

"He threatened me with a knighthood, once again. Besides, he was being annoying." Sherlock frowned, "Where's Mary?"

"She's visiting her sister, I told you."

"Oh, did you? I don't remember you saying that."

"Of course not." John set down his newspaper, "You need some milk, I'll get it."

"I'll go." The words stopped John from standing and he looked at Sherlock.

"Really?" Nobody could blame him for being sceptical.

"Well, seeing as I'm living on my own now I need to learn how to do everyday tasks." Sherlock smiled, before threading his favourite blue scarf around his neck and departing quickly.

"Okay." John settled back down still a little shocked, and shrugged.

His tea now finished, John stood up and walked to the kitchen. As he walked past Sherlock's microscope, he sneaked a look and shuddered, dreading to think what could be on the slide. Placing the cup in the sink, he started to wash it when a very strange noise filled the air. Unlike any noise he had heard before, it was simply indescribable. John whipped round to see a strange object the middle of the living room.


	2. Two Brothers, Both Alike in Dignity

"Sherlock," The latter paused, hearing the familiar voice, and shut the door slowly, before turning around.

"Mycroft," he said it equally tolerantly as his brother had

"I'm so glad you came out to meet me." Mycroft was being sarcastic, of course.

"Actually, I was going to buy some milk." Sherlock retorted, turning left and walking quickly away.

"The shop's the other way." His voice followed Sherlock down the street.

"I was going the long way round."

"Smoking will kill you."

Mycroft looked up, "Just passing the time." He took a long drag and quite deliberately sighed, causing smoke to cloud around his face and then disappear.

"Mind if I join you?" Sherlock asked as he drew out a cigarette and lighter.

"Not at all."

It was an interesting sight, two brothers usually so distant standing together. However the moment was short lived, interrupted by a strange metallic thrumming coming from inside the flat.

"That's our cue," Mycroft said, dropping the cigarette and stubbing it out. Sherlock did the same, pretending to know what he was talking about.


	3. Meeting the Doctor

The 1950s style, blue Police Box took up most of the space in the living room, and stood between the two armchairs, and the coffee table that was normally in its place had apparently disappeared.

John was bewildered, "Wha-"  
"Now Sherlock, what's all that noise?" Mrs Hudson came bustling in, stopping short at the sight, "Why is there a bloody Police Box in my living room?! Sherlock, is this one of your experiments?!" She looked over to John but he shrugged.  
"Indeed, it is not Mrs Hudson. Though I have been expecting our visitor. Something I'm sure my brother would like to explain." Sherlock's voice rang through the living room, coming from behind them.

Mrs Hudson was not best pleased and impatient, "Yes please explain, Mr Holmes."

He cleared his throat and stepped forward, "Our guest is certainly not ordinary..."

As if on cue the door opened, and revealed a young man wearing a bowtie and a tweed suit, "Hello everybody! I'm the Doctor!"

He looked around at the intrigued face of Sherlock, the shocked one of John, Mrs Hudsons stern one, and Mycroft's bemused one.

"Mycroft!" The two strode towards and greeted each other with a hearty handshake and slap on each other's shoulders, and the Doctor leaned in, "How was that Irene Adler case?"

"Oh, we solved it, over two years ago." Mycroft smiled.

"Time flies."

"Would you care to introduce us?" Sherlock's cold voice cut across the exchange. Mycroft's smile faltered.

"Everybody, this is the Doctor. I'm sure you know who they are, Doctor." The Doctor smiled and awkwardly waved in response, before rubbing his hands together.

"How about a nice cup of tea, Mrs Hudson."

"Of course." She looked a bit fed up, but complied none the less.

"Do you have any Jammy Dodgers?" The Doctor called after and Mrs Hudson couldn't help but smile.

Sherlock stood by the window, seeing as his space was occupied, and impatiently waved a hand.

"Well, it must be important."

Mycroft sighed, "It is. I guess you noticed the disappearances at that art museum in the news. It needs to be stopped immediately."

"Mm. So why did you invite your friend?" Sherlock was running his fingers over his violin bow thoughtfully.

"It's... extraterrestrial."

John gasped, "What?"

"Oh, we've had contact with aliens for over 50 years," Mycroft looked at the Doctor pointedly, "Not all of them are necessarily bad. But this one is, and the Doctor's an expert, and he needs help."

Sherlock looked un-phased, "So why us?"

"We thought you could help the Doctor solve this one."

"Right. So you want us to run off with this.. man and save the world?" John was not impressed.

"Isn't that what you usually do?" Mycroft's answer silenced him.

"Come on John, it'll be fun." The Doctor grinned at him lopsidedly.

"I agree." Sherlock's input grabbed everyone's attention.

"So you'll take the case?"


	4. A Few Days Prior

Frustrated, Sherlock layed a map on the table. Beside that was a list of street names and several drawing pins. He scanned the list, violently stabbing the map with the multicoloured pins.

"None of them were in a direction similar direction to their house." He sighed loudly, running both his hands over his face and through his hair.

"They were being chased?" John asked, munching an apple as he walked to his chair.

"Obviously. And then they disappeared. Nowhere to be found." Sherlock fell onto the couch, and placed his hands under his chin in a steepled position.

"Serial kidnapper?" Sherlock pretended to think for a second.

"Wrong. LOOK." Sherlock threw some pictures to John, who sighed standing up to retrieve them. They depicted several pictures of graves, with the names and the date of their deaths ranging near and far in the past.

"All the names of the people, on graves."

"It's like they were transported back in time and lived a new life."

John looked at Sherlock like he was going insane, "Don't be ridiculous. You're obviously over-thinking this. It must be a coincidence."

"Then explain this." Sherlock threw another picture at John, "Her name was Pheonix. That name did not emerge until very recently. Yet, the name is on this grave from the 16th century. Her surname is also quite modern."

"That's impossible." John breathed. Sherlock stared at John.

"Exactly."


	5. The Impossible Is Real

"I see you've heard of the case already," Mycroft gestured to the coffee table on which the map still rested.

"It's all over the place." Sherlock stared at the map, as if it would unlock some piece of knowledge to him,"OH!"

Everyone turned to look at Sherlock, the Doctor looking slightly alarmed. Mycroft looked at Sherlock typically, "What is it, Sherlock?" He asked impatiently.

"The art gallery. They all went to the art gallery. How did I miss that?"

"Yes and..?"

"It's in the art gallery." Sherlock was pulling on his long coat, "John, we're going to France!"

"I can't just-" Noticing the look on Sherlock's face, he gave in saying. "Ok."

"Ooh, I do love the odd art gallery." The Doctor grinned boyishly.

"You're coming with?" Sherlock stopped putting is scarf on, staring at him as if he were mad.

"Of course! That's what I'm here for, into the TARDIS everyone!" He cried, running into the police box, and realising no one was joining him, he ran out again, "What are you waiting for?"

"We'll never fit in there." Sherlock replied.

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor leaned on the door frame challengingly.

"Of course not, look." The Doctor stepped aside as Sherlock strode quickly to the door and stepped in.

When there was no gloating, John realised something had happened, "Sherlock? Is everything okay?", and when he received no answer, he too walked to the box. He stopped by the doorway. Sherlock stepped out, looked around, and stepped back in. He repeated this process a couple of times. The Doctor was smiling proudly, and Mycroft looked very amused.

Sherlock stuck his head out and stared with a confused expression at the Doctor, before saying, "It's bigger on the inside. That's-"

"Impossible." Finished John, who had simply been staring into the box, in the process of entering

"Go inside, I want to show you something." The Doctor gestured for them to go before him.

Mrs Hudson walked into the room, taking the tray, "Where are you going boys?After a moment's hesitation, both John and Sherlock walked slowly into the TARDIS.

Mrs Hudson walked into the room, taking the tray, "Where are you going boys?"

Before disappearing into the TARDIS, the Doctor turned and said grandly, "Saving the world, Mrs Hudson!"


End file.
